


Liability

by Tank Girl (dantereznor)



Series: The True Lives Of. . . [4]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, Tank Girl (1995)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantereznor/pseuds/Tank%20Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All secrets must come out in the end..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liability

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this out for the game I had not ever seen the video for SING; in fact I only saw it a week ago. This was mostly in part to my not liking the song at the time, but like fine wine I learned to love the song... and when I saw the video I was floored. It was what I saw in my head while gaming before the video came out.

This wasn't happening, the sickness that always came in the morning and was gone by midday. It wasn't possible.

No. It was very possible.

Poison and Becca had been together for months, the emotional attachment had grown beyond welcomed kisses and soft touches in the dark. They were well beyond the beginning of a courtship and now the Piper was calling for his payment of their stupid indiscretions.

She was half a day out from ComiCon, able to spy the Trans-AM leaving by the dust it kicked up, the wide reddish brown stain it made against the always blue skies.

Becca was a liability now.  
  


Looking down to the supplies she had scrounged together, the water filter she had managed to get with giving away the last full case of beer, the guy desperate for something that was contraband and worth some money in certain places. Becca worried now that they’d notice she was trading more for survival outside of the bare minimum.

Pulling her jacket on now she’d stare back out in the direction of home, a frown on her face a hand dropped to feel for any signs of a growing human inside of her.

A sigh came as she settled down on to turret roof and knocked twice with her boot.

“Okay buddy, take us back home.”

That word had stuck in her throat, ComiCon wasn't her home, not really and soon as the boys found out she and Poison were beyond careless and stupid it would be the last place she’d ever be welcome again.

The four hours it took in the scorching heat had left her feeling sick again, even if she never entered the base, just the shade the side of the building offered was enough to leave her yearning for the speed of a bike or Poison’s car. Yes there was shade inside of Tank but he was also a rolling oven, which would only cook her faster than the glowing ball of radiation floating high above her.

The hook was pulled up high on her head limbs tucked close as the final leg of the journal had the hazy outline of the shack in her view.

A smile pulling at her chapped lips.

It was only as she was finally able to make out the figures moving around the shack that she realized something was off. Pushing up to stand she would grab her scope to make viewing them easier and to make sure it wasn’t her nerves about the accident making her paranoid.

Guns were out and drawn even as she rolled to her stop, no masks were in sight, Ghoul’s face bore a blaster scar. Jet’s right eye was covered in a patch.

 

Even as Poison stalked forward to help her climb down Becca knew this wasn't right, the energy around the men were off. It made her frown and then it clicked.  
  


“Where is she?”  
  


The looks each face held told Becca everything she needed to know, but still she silently pleaded with them to tell her she was just sick inside with a heat fever.  
  


It was when Poison looked away and dropped her hand that she knew what was happening.   
  


“Alright, let’s go get her.” Becca looked to Poison and knew that they’d been planning that when she returned.

* * *

****  


It was silent in the car as four men readied to face their deaths to save Grace from BL/ind, hazel eyes meeting ice blues in the rear view, which made Poison feel both relief that Becca was still breathing and worried that she could end up ghosted during this mission.

This wasn't zone running.

But it was good to have another person good with a pistol riding with him as he knew Jet’s vision wasn't the same and that Kobra wasn't as decent a shot as he was a hand to hand fighter.

Busting that orderly toll  was simple enough as they focused more on the destination.

It was easy to find the main security station in Battery City, all but Becca had a chance to break out once before from the facility.

Only Becca had worked there, her mind flashing back to before her rescue and freedom granted by Dr. D and the Killjoys.

She didn't need to even step inside to know Korse was there.

Stealing nerves she’d follow after the men, eyes locking onto the hair of her lover and for a second wishing she could tell him that he was right about her. That they shouldn't have trusted her when they met so long ago when she really had needed to pee.

Slowly her mind drifted back to the programming she once followed, but instead of turning her blaster onto the men she followed she used it on those who were still trapped inside of the pills and programming.

Kid tried to find a terminal to find out where in this place Grace could be, only to have issues around the codes as the alert was already up.  
  
It left them all frustrated.

It only made their killing everyone they could find easier, sweeping every room until they finally found Grace sitting in an office that had been keeping watch of everything.   
  
Dispatching the Dracs was easy, the silence filling the building was getting worse even as the alarms sounded.

That final leg of their escape had them all on the edge, Poison turning before everyone when they caught view of the glass doors.

The ensuing fire fight saw a great deal of Dracs and Crows ghosted, Korse not even trying to kill them as his shots would slip past and leave barely a kiss of heat as it hit just off to the sides of their bodies.

It was when Korse thought he held the upper hand, poison to the wall with a blaster to his head that Becca managed to lay in the drop.

Hazel met Ice blue.

“Let them go and you’ll win you son of a bitch.” She growled as her blaster was shoved sharply into his jaw watching Poison still as he tried to figure out what she was doing.

Korse would make a slight annoyed sound, wincing as the gun shoved again, dropping his gun to raise his hands for the cease fire.

“My my… the Killjoys have a new friend.” He would sneer even as he was forced back.

“Shut the hell up you **piece of shit**.”

“Wherever did they find you I wonder, perhaps a patrol getting raided, a tank and operator left behind knocked out?”

_”Shut up!”_

Poison moved to regroup with his comrades as they watched their near constant source of amusement and vulgar sass. How would Korse know about her beyond being a runner with a tank, Becca was just as private as they were.

“Haven’t told them have you, Rebecca Buck…”

“Becca?” Poison was the one to speak stepping forward.

  
  
She’d shake her head and bring an arm up around the mans neck now and point her gun square at the man who she loved more than anything. “Get B.B. and get the hell out of here or I’ll shoot you.”  
  


“Better listen to her, she was the best shot in her group.” Korse had a twisted grin, letting more secrets spill free.

  
“Korse if you want to keep your trophy and tongue I suggest you shut the hell up.”

  
“Becca what the hell, just shoot him and we can go home.”

  
There was a pleading tone in Poison’s voice as she looked to him.

“I can’t… I’m a liability.”

Giving a deeply amused laugh now Korse would watch as all the Killjoys tried to puzzle that message out.

“Oh this is rich.. you’re giving me so much more than a child Rebecca.” Korse would give a choked sound.

 

“One more word and I Ghost you and the liability.”

  
  
It would be Ghoul who figures out the words first, looking to Poison now as the others begin to have it dawn on them. Kobra would reach forward and grab Poison’s arm pulling him back.

 

  
“We’ll get her back come on..” Jet was the one who spoke edging back to the doors keeping watch to make sure they were not ambushed.

  
  
It was only as the Killjoys as a team made an effort to get him out of the building that Poison realized the code Becca used was something he said to her the first day they met. His eyes blowing wide.

  
  
Korse would win.

The baby Becca carried at the moment would make a more perfect weapon then Grace ever cold. It was his blood.

The world seemed to go mute around them all as he struggled to get back in there, focused solely on the waifish blonde with the quick wit and jokes about vacuum attachments and oil changes.

With the lack of sound came a blackness.

Killjoys survived, but a cost to great for any of them to want to stomach as they managed to get Poison into the Trans-AM and peel out from the city. Doctor D behind them with Cherry and Pony providing backup support.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews or Kudos would be appreciated.  
> I take flames too.


End file.
